The Love of a Slytherin
by BloodAsh22
Summary: AU: Marauders Era, Have you ever wonder what Snape's life would had been like if he was born female? This is the story of Severina Snape. She not only has to deal with the Marauders bulling her she had to deal with a group of girl called the Sirens bulling. She is also dealing with falling in love with one of her bullies and offers from the Dark Lord. Fem!Severus. SMUT AHEAD! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Marauders Era, Have you ever wonder what Snape's life would had been like if he was born female? This is the story of Severina Eileen Snape. Severina not only has to deal with the Marauders bulling her she had to deal with a group of girl called the Sirens bulling. She is also dealing with falling in love with one of her bullies and offers from the Dark Lord. Fem!Severus.

**Pairing/s**: Severina/Sirius, James/Lily, Lucius/Narcissa,

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Fem!Severus, There is a Smut scene in this…

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter... but I wish I did.**

**Authors Note:** The Sirens are a group of girls in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls these girls are Hestia Jones (Gryffindor), Mary Macdonald (Gryffindor), Emmeline Vance (Ravenclaw), and Marlene McKinnon (Ravenclaw). These girls are like the Girl Marauders (and they all have crushes on the Marauders).

**A/N- **Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for any and ALL grammar mistakes…

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Potions Group

* * *

'_Double Potions with the Gryffindors,' _Severina thought walking down to the dungeons. She had nearly all but one of Gryffindors boy's in her year made her life a living hell. Serafina walked into class ignoring the comments from Black, Potter, and Black's girlfriend as she sat between Narcissa Black and Athalia Tripe.

"You okay," Narcissa mumbled into her ear.

"I'm fine," Severina said quickly pulling out her potions book and began making notes on the Potion Slughorn had written on the board.

"Had a good Christmas?" Athalia smiled, "We barely heard from you and Regulus."

"Oh, lost track of time," Severina mumbled.

"Regulus said you barely left the room," Narcissa said looking over her.

"Would you want to be around your Aunt being a filthy half-breed that is rotting her son's mind," sneered Severina quoting Walburga Black's words before glancing back to see Sirius smirking at her. If she told Lia and Cissa how she really spent her Christmas they'd have her commented.

* * *

_She was in Sirius's old room at #12 Grimmauld Place. The room was decorated with Gryffindor colors and banners and posters of bikini-clad Muggle women and muggle motorbikes. It made her sick, but apparently this was the reject room. _

_Severina sighed and shifted restlessly on the covers of the old bed. The whole room smelt like Sirius and Gods did he smell good. Her idiotic crush on the boy revealing itself, she had no idea why she was crushing on the bane of her existence._

_She felt pathetic laying on his bed, nearly naked, and smelling his pillow. She looked over and noticed the window open._

_She reached under the pillow at her head, pulling her wand out discretely, ready to pounce if necessary. Choosing the element of surprise, she bolted upright, bringing her wand from behind her head and sweeping the room with deadly precision._

_"Don't shoot," came the lazy, almost amused drawl from the window sill._

_Severina directed her wand there, never letting her hand waver even as her mind shut down and she glared._

"_What are you doing here mutt," Serafina hissed._

_Sirius chuckled taking off his leather jacket, "The last I checked this was my room."_

"_They call it the reject room now. It's where your mother puts people that don't fit in her old so perfect pureblood life," Severina sneered._

"_Mother doesn't like you?" Sirius asked staring down at her with an intensity that was almost piercing._

"_What are you looking at," glared Severina._

"_You have a nice body under all those school robes," he said with blatant honesty._

"_What do you want,"_ _said Severina suddenly._

_A glint came into Sirius' eyes. "You know what."_

_She bit her lip until it almost bled looking up at him._ _That small, lazy smirk crept up his face once again, seeing the willingness in her eyes. Then his eye slid down to a cluster of scars before looking back at her face._

_"I'm sorry."_

_That hit Snape hard. Sorry? Sirius Black, sorry?_

_Black now gazed off into the darkness, ignoring Severina' slightly gaped mouth and widened eyes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and cocked his head back at Serafina. She could see this wasn't a joke so she crawled over to him._

"_I never thought I'd hear you say," Severina said looking into his eyes._ _Without thinking, she leaned towards him and pressed her lips on his._

_There was a stunned expression on his face. "Why did you do that?" he asked her._

_~*~*~*~SMUT SCENE AHEAD ~*~*~*~_

_"Because you wanted me to," Severina said biting her lip. Sirius pushed her back on bed and deepened the kiss, his wet lips claiming her slightly soft ones with a fiery passion. Severina knew she should put a stop to this, that she was reacting from pure shock and he was taking advantage of her semi-naked state - but she merely wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her._

"_You drive me mad," Sirius murmured kissing each scar and bruise made by the Whomping Willow all those months ago. He clutched her hips peeling off_ _Severina's black laced underwear._

_Severina braces her hands on his shoulders, closing her eyes in anticipation. His lips caress her hip bones and then he places an open mouthed kiss directly at her core._

"_Oh Gods, Black," Snape moaned loudly. _

"_Say my name," Sirius smirked before slowly his tongue glides inside and finds her clit._

"_Gods, Sirius! Please, don't stop."_

_She moans when he regards her pleas and sucks that sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth._ _Hearing her moan sends more blood rushing to his swollen cock. Severina trembles from the way his tongue twist and turns inside her. Sirius smirked to send her over the edge he pinches her clit between his forefinger and thumb then twists._

"_Sirius," she moaned as her whole body gives out when the orgasm hits her._ _He continues to lap at her juices letting her ride out her climax. When he was done he crawled next to her watching her stead herself._

_She turned her head to glare at him and threaten him, but before she could he caught her lips in a searing kiss._

"_I want you," Sirius whisper into her ear._

_Severina moaned loudly as she started to rip of the remaining of Sirius's clothes. "You always get what you want don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do," Sirius smirked kissing her once again_ _sliding his tongue inside her mouth to slide against hers tasting her._ _Lungs burning from lack of oxygen Sirius moved his mouth from Severina's and lays kisses along her jaw._ _As he does this the hand that was in her hair moves down and unhooks her bra._

_Sirius threw her down on the bed greedily drink in her naked form as he pulled off his jeans._ _Severina's eyes widen staring at his swollen member. Sirius smirked as he crawled back onto the bed and went for her lips again._

_"Do you want me?" Sirius whispered in her ear._

_Severina nodded, biting her lip. _

_"Then tell me what you want me to do," Sirius said huskily as he caress her breast._

"_Take me, fuck me, do whatever you want just make me yours."_ _Severina whimpered not believing the words that were coming out her. She spread her legs as Sirius hovered above her. Severina placed kisses up his neck as her entered her. But suddenly I felt a surge of unbearable pain and bit down on Sirius's neck so hard that she could taste the blood now gushing into her mouth._

_Sirius hissed looking down, "Hey, did I hurt you?"_

_"No," She said breathlessly pulling away from his neck. "I've just never done this before."_

_There was a look of astonishment on his face. He gently wiped the blood off her mouth as he slowly slid out of her. His thrusts were slowly and gently trying to make it as pains as possible. The pain faded replaced with pleasure._

"_You feel so good," Sirius moaned into her ear._

"_Oh gods, deeper more," Severina plead. _

_Sirius thrust deeper into her, their hands and mouths roam everywhere they can reach. Her nails dig into the flesh of his back creating red marks while his hands grip hard at her hips and bottom leaving bruises. The room fills with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh._

_Severina_'s_ moans turn into half said words as her second orgasm of the day. Both teens reached their climax together._

_~*~*~*~ END OF SMUT~*~*~*~_

_Their bodies were still hot and sweaty as he pulled out of her. He lay down next to her and looked down between her legs. There was a patch of blood on the sheet. He didn't say anything just pulled her closer to him._

* * *

She lost her virginity to him and when she woke up he was gone, yet he came back every night for more. If it weren't for the cum and blood all over the sheets she would have believed it was just a dream.

Her head snapped as Professor Slughorn waddled into the classroom, his bulging stomach a couple of inches ahead of him.

"Today I will be assigning groups to make very complicated potions. Felix Felicis can anyone here tell me what that is?"

Lily's hand shot in the air.

"Miss Evans"

"It's liquid luck. It makes you lucky!"

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me it's characteristics?"

Again Lily's hand shot in the air.

"Miss Evans"

"It is said to look like molten gold."

"Correct, another 10 points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me it's Side effects."

The class was silence not even Evan. Severina felt Narcissa elbow her so she raised her hand.

"Miss Snape"

"Overuse can cause giddiness and reckless behavior. It's extremely toxic in large quantities. It's highly disastrous to brew incorrectly."

"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin. Now you will be working in groups,"

Severina sighed, she knew Professor Slughorn would put her with some of the dumbest students in the class and she would end up doing all the work.

"Severina Snape, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black," Slughorn said lastly.

"WHAT! Professor that is a horrible idea," Severina protested. "Me with Black and Potter! We'd kill each other!"

"Miss Snape you have worked with both Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans in the pass and it since to have helped there grades," Professor Slughorn said in stern tone.

"At least you have Lupin and Evan who are intelligent. We're stuck with the Neanderthals and the rat," Narcissa sighed looking over a Mulciber and Avery than at Pettigrew.

"Let's just get this over with," Severina sighed walking over to the table where the Gryffindors sat.

The talking between the four Gryffindors stopped almost immediately. Severina ignored all there gaze pulling a black and green hair ribbon out of her bag and tied her hair back to keep it out of her face. She looked up to see Sirius with a small smile on his face.

"So, are you going to stare or are we going to get to work," Severina glared.

"Well let's grab a cauldron," James suggested.

"Wrong, you cannot simply grab a cauldron and start brewing such delicate potion," Severina explained with an annoyed tone.

"You speak like you've brewed this potion before," Sirius spoke.

Snape's jaw click, "I'm extraordinarily talented at potions. I have made thing that not even seventh years are making. A Pewter Cauldron it will add an extra few days of brewing but it will give the best results."

"Um, that sound good," Lily smiled meekly.

Before she could say anything an origami swan flew in front of her. She gently unfolded it to see Narcissa neat handwriting;

_IS THAT A HICKEY!?_

Severina could feel her face go red and her hand instantly shot up to side of her neck Sirius had assaulted the night before. She had to she had gotten rid of them all.

"Bastard," She mumbled under her breath before wiping around to glare at Narcissa and Athalia. She let out a long breath before turn back to the group. Sirius was looking at her with that smug look.

* * *

**Sorry if Severina isn't like Severus. She wasn't just based of Snape so was base off Severus Snape (Mostly), Jade West from victorious, and Violet Baudelaire from a series of unfortunate events.**

******Again**** I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes…**

**I've been on a genderbender kick. This is my first smut ever! I hope it was horrible. I may keep writing this so stay tuned and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing/s**: Severina/Sirius, James/Lily, Lucius/Narcissa,

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Fem!Severus, There is a Smut scene in this chapter too…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... but I wish I did.

**Authors Note:** Yeah, so More Smut… Thanks for your reviews! For anyone that wants to know was Severina looks like… she looks like Liz Gillies with Ashlee Simpsons nose (pre-nose job), and Severus Snape's onyx eyes. Yup I'm sticking to that… I can't draw so it's in my head

* * *

_**Dnanne- **_That with be answered but she's friends… best friends with Regulus Black.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**I Like You…**

* * *

Sirius glanced around the Great Hall, gaze roving over the students it finally landed on the Severina Snape. She was once again covered by layers and layers of robes, hiding the beautiful body she had under nether. She was between his younger brother Regulus and his cousin Narcissa.

He wonder about her relationship with Regulus, was she his girlfriend. A month ago he had thought that, then again he had also thought that she had been seeing Lucius Malfoy. But yet she was a virgin, he knew Regulus wasn't the type to want or need a sexual relationship but guys like Lucius had sex with anything before they had to get married. But Severina had to mean something to him for him to take her home.

Of course that took him back to their last night together back to their last night together.

* * *

_Sirius had climbed thought the window to see Severina in one of his old school shirts. Her hair was pulled up ponytail. She was packing her clothes up for her return to Hogwarts. _

"_You're staring," Severina spoke not turning around to look at him._

_~*~*~*~SMUT SCENE AHEAD ~*~*~*~_

_"How did you know I was there?" Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Severina's waist. Severina found herself smirking in reply._ _Sirius closed the distance between their mouths, hot and demanding._ _Sirius's roamed her body; his hand traveled her shirt, cupping her breast. She moaned against his mouth,_ _pressing into his hand even further, just wanting to be closer to him._

_Sirius trailed kisses down her throat, pressing hard kisses against the column of her throat, biting every now and then, hard enough to bruise it lightly._

_Sev felt his_ _arousal through his jeans, it was driving her mad. "Fuck"_

"_Such vulgar words from such a beautiful mouth," remarked Sirius glided his tongue down her jaw, "I could think of so many better things to do with it."_

_Severina quickly spun around only to find herself pushed up against the wall behind her as Sirius captured her lips in a hot passionate kiss. He kept her pressed against the wall as she surrendered into him, lifting her to wrap her legs around his hips, His hand now fondling her ass. _

"_Baby,_ _Tell me what you want. How do you want me?" Sirius asked knowing he is torturing them both but he loved her filthy mouth and she was beautiful when she was begging for him._

_Sev moaned at the question, she loved and hated just how Slytherin Sirius could be in the bedroom._

"_I need you inside me, thrusting hard until I cum for you. Then I want you to cum inside me so there is no question who fucked me so thoroughly," She whispered seductively into his ear. If she had been in her right mind she would not have like those words leave her mouth, but with her mind clouded with lust for the man pressed up against her those words just spill from her lips._

_Sirius smirked throwing her on the bed, hovering above her. She was beautiful, his shirt falling off her, laced underwear. _

_He pulled his remaining clothes off. Severina's eyes fell to his large erection. Before she knew she had her hand wrapped around his cock stoking it slowly._ _Without preamble she licked him from base to tip._

_Sirius groaned loudly. _

_Severina smirked, "Is this what you thinking when you said I can do better things with my mouth."_

_All Sirius could do was whimper as Sev takes his head into her mouth._ _Severina stayed with the cock in her mouth, licking and sucking, sucking and licking it._ _Her tongue massages him as she sucks and moves her head back and forth. Sirius wants to stop her before he cums but even when he pulls her hair hard she keeps going until he can no longer control himself. Watching her sallow his seed was probably the sexiest thing ever._

_At this point Sirius couldn't wait anymore so he ripped her underwear. He harshly thrust up into her. They both moaned._

_Severina was biting on Sirius's bruised from them their first night together. Her fingernails digging into his back, his deep thrusts seemed never-ending as he kept himself plunging in and out of her._

_Everything seemed to go white. _

_~*~*~*~ END OF SMUT~*~*~*~_

* * *

Sirius felt a poke to his ribs that brought him back to the present, he still held an unwavering gaze on Snape on she was now gazing back with a smug smirk on her face before she stood up and walked out the Great Hall.

Dinner was only halfway over and she was leaving. He notice Regulus leaving with her, he couldn't help feeling like he should walk over and pull he into a passionate kiss showing the whole school she was his. But the thing was she was his, he didn't know what they were and it bothered him to no end.

"So Sirius, are you going to tell us which girl marked you up so badly," James said with a smirk. "The same girls you suck out my house for ever night over break."

Sirius just smirked, "Not one to kiss and tell."

Remus scoffed, "What about Hestia?"

"And Santana," Peter added.

"Oh and don't forget Emmeline," James chuckled.

Sirius smiled softly, "She's different... a good different."

Remus observed him for a moment or two then smiled softly at him. "I've never seen you this way about anyone. You must be falling hard for this girl."

* * *

Severina and Regulus walked to together down to the potions labs. She had agreed to meet the Gryffindor's in the potion's lab after dinner to begin working on the potion. So it would give her and Regulus about a half hour to work on their recreational potions.

Severina removed her outer robes once they were both inside the room. Severina was wearing a normal girl uniform; a black skirt only Slytherin girls wore, a long-sleeved white button up shirt, a black sweater-vest with green and silver trim around the neck, and of course the Slytherin tie.

Regulus hummed, "So, Cissa and Lia are both looking for your new boyfriend… they think your back with one of the Lestrange brothers."

"You kiss at a Christmas party and suddenly you're an item," Sev scoffed.

"What you and Rodolphus did should not be classified as kissing," Regulus smirked. "Plus, you were dating Rabastan at the time."

Severina sighed, "What did you tell them?"

"That…I … gave you the passion mark," Regulus said nervously.

Snape's eyes widen, "Why would you do that!"

"Would you rather have them think it was me or know it was my brother," Regulus smirked. Severina just hummed started working on their potion. Severina and Regulus both got engross into the Severina was scribbling away at the parchment in her hand furiously while Regulus was focusing on the potion.

"Maybe we should add Peppermint," Regulus suggested.

"No, it will mess with the effect of the aconite," Severina spoke. "I have to make this perfectly."

"I still can't believe you're letting Damocles take credit for a potion you created," Regulus groaned.

"Yes, But only half credit, HBP is getting the other half. After all Damocles is my Master and he figured out aconite eases the effects of the wolf."

"This is going to taste like… well ass," Regulus said.

Severina hummed in agreement, "I agree."

The two were so deep into the potion that they hadn't noticed the Gryffindor's enter the lab. Lily cleared her throat.

Severina hummed standing up. The Gryffindor's watched as a small smile was on Sev's face when she noticed the Faint blue smoke.

"Prefect," Severina said as she grabbed a ladle. Regulus got a vial and a funnel as they slow poured the liquid into the vial. "Okay we are done here, you are free to go."

Regulus smirked pocketing the vial, "Do have fun, love."

Severina just scoffed at Regulus as he left. "Are you going to stand there all night staring or are we going to start."

"What was that," Sirius asked failing to hide his envious tone.

Severina just sighed and began preparing the potions. Sirius was completely captivated her and the way she brewed, watching her tossing the ingredients into the cauldron and writing and scribbling away at the parchment in her hand furiously. Her pale, slender hands stilled on the large wooden spoon after fifty turns clockwise.

After about an hour of brewing they agreed that it was enough for the night. Sirius had agreed to clean up since he had spent most of the time staring off. Once they knew the others where gone Severina felt arms encircled her, loose but possessive and teeth nibbled gently at her neck.

"You should wear the uniform like that all the time," Sirius whisper into her ears.

Severina sighed leaning into his embrace, "What are we doing, Black?"

Sirius groaned, "What happened to Siri?"

Severina turned around to look at him, "Answer the question."

"You answer mine first," Sirius said crossing his arms. "What's with you and my brother?"

"You're jealous," Severina said with a sigh. "Regulus is as much as a brother to me as he is to you. He told Narcissa and Athalia that we're dating to they won't find out about what you and I did."

"You told him!"

"I tell him everything," Severina said with a duh tone. "Now answer my question… what is this?"

"I like you… a lot," Sirius confessed. He looked back to Severina, whose eyes were wide as she gaped. "Look…I know I'm not very mature-I picked on you- because I thought that was the only way to get your attention… and instead of telling you how I feel- I made jokes at your expense."

Sirius closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

Feeling small, soft hands caress his face; he opened his eyes to look directly into Severina's. "You've said that twice in less than a month."

"I mean it," Sirius sighed.

"You could've had me any time you wanted, you moron… I like you too…" Severina confessed. Sirius smiled a real genuine smile, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing… are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I am" Sirius said kissing her neck.

"On a Wednesday?"

"Yes, meet me at statue of Gregory the Smarmy, wear something nice."

Severina was about to speak but Sirius caught her lips in a zealous kiss. Severina thoughtlessly gave in as she tangled her hands into Sirius's hair to pull him closer to her. Severina locked her legs around his hips as he hoisted her up on to one of the lab tables.

Sirius pulled slowly away and resting his forehead against hers, "We should start cleaning up."

Severina waved her wand in the lab started to clean up by itself.

"How did you," Sirius said in awe.

"Slughorn gave me cleaning right so the lab responds to my demands," Severina smirked.

Sirius smirked, "I rather like the idea of shagging somebody with authority."

"Oh really," Sev asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," Sirius replied with a smirk.

Severina looked up that him, a small smile on her lips, "You still haven't fully answered the question, Siri. What are we?"

"I want us to be an us," Sirius mumbled.

Severina thought for a second, "Okay but this is between us. I do not need your cousin having me committed."  
Sirius just smiled softly and kissed her.

* * *

**So... Thats it...The end is crap...****Please review that tell me what you think.**


End file.
